Last Statement
by Crinum Asiaticum
Summary: "Pernyataan terakhirmu, kuterima dengan senang hati." /COMPLETE/ No yuri, Shoujo-ai, or something like that.


Last Statement

Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation

Rated: T

Don't Like, Don't Read!

.

.

.

_When the truth is revealed_

.

.

.

Suasana hangat mendominasi ruangan berdinding merah bata ini. Api unggun yang berasal dari perapian tidak kunjung membuat sang pemilik ruangan menjadi hangat. Sofa dan tempat tidur bergaya eropa klasik, memberikan rasa mewah yang tak berarti.

Wanita umur 30-an bersurai merah muda itu menuangkan wine yang warnanya menggoda ke dalam gelas wine dengan anggun. Diteguknya minuman tersebut. Tak puas, ditambahkannnya lagi minuman klasik namun memabukkan itu. Ia menikmatinya, seakan-akan seluruh penat di kepalanya hilang. Wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman kecil.

Sepatu hak tingginya berayun-ayun, membuat siapa saja bergidik ngeri melihatnya. Ujung hak yang runcing menampakkan keangkuhan yang mendominasi. Kimono tidur yang dipakainya, menambah kesan dewasa pada dirinya.

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan minum-nya, kala melihat pintu ruangannya sedikit terbuka. Dia tahu, siapa yang membukanya. Atas dasar rasa keinginan alami yang sekedar untuk mengetahui kebenaran. Meletakkan gelas wine-nya, wajah pucat dan tirus-nya memaksakan sebuah senyuman ramah. "Masuklah."

Pintu ruangan terbuka dengan pelan. Menampakkan seorang gadis bersurai hijau toska yang diikat dua. Gadis itu memakai baju tidur berbahan sutra dengan renda-renda dan pita yang membuatnya terlihat manis. Baju lengan panjang yang dikenakannya agak longgar, sehingga memperlihatkan kulit mulus pada tulang selangkanya. Meskipun begitu, baju itu sama sekali tidak menampakkan belahan dadanya. Gadis itu bertelanjang kaki, menapaki lantai dingin menuju sofa kecil yang berada di hadpan wanita itu. wajah polos dan datarnya tidak menampakkan reaksi apapun.

"Kuharap kau tahu maksud kedatanganku, Luka." Gadis itu membuka suara. Wanita yang sedang diajak bicara, menampilkan senyuman getir. "Ya, aku tahu. Maksud dari kedatanganmu ini, Miku." Ujarnya.

Sang gadis yang bernama Miku itu, memilin ujung bajunya ynag merupakan terusan. Kilat matanya terlihat resah, namun ada sebuah kemantapan. Sambil berbisik 'inilah saatnya', Miku menatap lurus Luka yang sedang memainkan gelas wine-nya.

"Kenapa kau membunuh Lenka?"

Skak mat.

Pertanyaan yang meluncur dari bibir mungil Miku, membuat Luka menghentikan kegiatannya. Senyum getir yang baru saja ditampilkannya menghilang begitu saja. Digantikan dengan wajah suram, yang merasa enggan untuk menjawab. Tapi Luka tahu, apapun yang terjadi Miku akan tetap memaksanya. Menuntut untuk memberikan jawaban yang sudah dicarinya selama 10 tahun.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" lirih Luka. Miku menghela nafas. Matanya menatap sendu Luka. "Mudah saja. Selama 10 tahun aku bersamamu dan selama 10 tahun itulah aku mencari tahu penyebab kematian Lenka. Siapa pelakunya, alasannya, aku mencari semuanya. Misteri, memang. Kematian Lenka terlihat tidak wajar_ jangan menutupinya. Kurasa aku sudah cukup umur untuk mengetahuinya," ujar Miku, "dan setelah kuselidiki, semuanya mengarah kepadamu."

Luka tertawa kecil. "Jadi itu hanya tuduhan? Kau-"

"Dan kuharap tuduhanku ini salah." Sela Miku. Nada bicaranya terdengar tegas, meminta jawaban yang jujur dari Luka. Oh, sial. Luka tidak bisa mengelak lagi. Perang mulut yang berkepanjangan tidak akan berakibat apapun. Luka tahu, cepat atau lambat Miku akan mengetahui semuanya. dimana dia akan menanyakan perihal kematian Lenka, yang jelas berhubungan dengannya. Hal yang mudah bagi Miku karena Miku termasuk anak yang pintar dan jeli.

"Tuduhanmu..." suara Luka tertahan. Mencoba untuk mengatur nafas, Luka melanjutkan perkataannya, "benar."

Miku tidak mengatakan apapun. Suasana menjadi hening. Entah benar atau tidak, Luka dapat menangkap sorot kecewa dari Miku. Suasana menjadi canggung. Jawaban Luka yang terdengar seperti sebuah kebohongan baginya, membuat Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Ini bohong, kan?"

Luka tertawa hambar. "Aku sudah bersamamu semenjak kau masih kecil. Kita hidup bersama, bagaimana bisa aku berbohong padamu? Kau terlalu jeli untuk menyadari semua ini. Aku mengenalmu. Dan kau mengenalku. Kebohongan yang kau maksud itu, kau hanya berusaha menghilangkannya, kan? Mencoba untuk menari kembali realita yang datang tiba-tiba, meskipun kau tahu kau tidak bisa menghentikannya." Miku tersentak mendengar perkataan Luka. Hawa ruangan terasa berat. Badai salju yang berguyur di luar, menimbulkan suara berisik keti bergesekan dengan jendela. Suara berisik itu seakan-akan tidak terdengar di pendengaran Miku. Rasanya dia sudah tuli.

"Aku tidak akan menganggapnya sebagai suatu kebohongan." Ucap Miku. Tangannya bergerak pelan, meremas ujung baju tidurnya. "Tapi, kenapa?" Pertanyaan itu lagi. Pertanyaan yang harus dijawab Luka.

Luka memainkan rambutnya. "Kau bodoh. Coba saja kau bisa bersabar sedikit lagi..." Luka terus memainkan rambutnya. "Apakah kau dapat menerimaku, dengan aku yang tergila-gila padamu?" tanya Luka dengan suara yang serak. Tak ada respon. Luka tersenyum pahit, memikirkan semua yang akan terjadi.

Kebenaran yang akan terungkap. Padahal, dia ingin menutupi argumentasi-argumentasi palsu yang akan menghilang dihembus angin. Menghilang begitu saja dan tak pernah kembali. Membiarkan Miku berhipotesa dengan segala kemungkinan yang tak berujung. Menciptakan sebuah taman miniatur yang indah, dimana hanya ada dirinya dan dan Miku. Tertawa bahagia, melupakan masa lalu dimana Lenka meninggal bersimbah darah. Melupakan kenangan yang buruk lalu tersenyum dan tertawa. Kehidupan bahagia yang Luka ciptakan, khusus untuk dirinya dan Miku.

Tapi, tidak sesederhana itu, kan?

Kematian Lenka, bukanlah suatu hal yang sederhana bagi Miku. Bukanlah hal yang mudah dilupakan bagi Miku. Segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Lenka, Miku tahu semuanya. dan Luka, menghancurkan segalanya dan memberikan cahayanya kepada Miku sebagaimana yang Lenka lakukan. Nyatanya, cahaya Luka lebih redup daripada cahaya Lenka. Bagi Miku, cahaya Lenka sangat berarti. Luka hanya menjadi pelengkap untuk kehidupan Miku, tidak kurang tidak lebih.

Miku memejamkan matanya, merasakan kehangatan yang lama-lama pudar. Mengerjab, mencoba untuk mencari kenyataan di balik peti yang tertutup ini. Spekulasi, argumentasi, hipotesa yang memuakkan memenuhi kepala Miku. Sebuah senyuman getir, tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Selama 10 tahun hidup bersamamu, menghirup udara yang sama denganmu, aku tak pernah tahu apa yang terjadi. Kematian Lenka, bagai sebuah bumerang yang menyerangku bertubi-tubi. Sorot matamu itu, tak pernah ada kebohongan yang kutangkap. Sosokmu yang cantik, tegar, dan dewasa membuatku selalu mengagumimu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, kau mengatakan semuanya. Apakah ini nyata, hanya itu yang ada di dalam pikiranku. Aku tak menyangka sebuah kebohongan dapat menghancurkan segalanya."

Kata-kata yang Miku ucapkan hanya ditanggapi Luka dengan senyuman. "Aku menikah dengan Gakupo. Bahagia, tapi semuanya hilang semenjak aku mandul dan tidak dapat menghasilkan keturunan." Ujar Luka dengan nada sedih.

"Gakupo meninggal dunia, akibat kecelakaan tabrak lari yang tak pernah kusangka. Lenka yang menikah, dan mempunyai keturunan. Sebagai saudara, aku iri padanya. Dia bahagia, aku tidak. Aku merasa Tuhan tidak adil. Tapi takdir memang ingin sekali mempermainkanku. Membuaiku dengan harapan palsu." Miku terdiam mendengar penuturan Luka. Hal yang tak pernah diketahuinya.

"Kau tahu, Miku? Kau adalah berlian. Lahir tanpa cacat yang membuat siapa saja melihatmu terpukau. Dan aku menginginkanmu, berlian tanpa cacat itu. menjadikanmu sebagai anakku, hal yang paling kuinginkan. Merebutmu dari Lenka." Lanjut Luka. Miku menundukkan kepalanya. "Lenka tak pernah mengizinkanku memanggilnya 'Ibu'. Kukira dia membenciku. Ternyata tidak. Dia konyol, hanya karena ingin merasa muda." Lirih Miku.

"Ya, dia konyol. Bahkan kematiannya pun konyol. Aku menikamnya malam itu, dengan rasa sesal yang sangat menyedihkan. Kau bisa menganggapku gila. Tak masalah. Itu adalah kenyataan." Miku terdiam. Matanya sendu, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semua ini. Semua yang dihadapinya.

Miku beranjak dari sofa, menatap mata Luka dengan penuh kepastian. "Aku pernah berniat membalaskan dendamku atas kematian Lenka." Miku mengeluarkan sebuah _shotgun_ di balik sakunya. Rasa bersalah menghinggapinya, membuatnya ragu.

Luka tersenyum. "Apakah kau akan melakukannya?"

Miku berusaha untuk menahan tangisnya. "Sepertinya, ya."

Luka tidak mengatakan apapun. Setetes air mata jatuh. "Aku akan mengatakan pernyataan terakhir." Ujar Luka. Senyum menghiasi wajahnya. " Aku mencintaimu dan menyayangimu seperti anakku sendiri."

Dor!

Miku masih menggenggam _shotgun_-nya. Air matanya mengucur deras. "Pernyataan terakhirmu, kuterima dengan senang hati."

.

.

.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang. Menggerakkan suari hijau toska milik-nya yang diikat dua. Gadis itu menatap nanar dua batu nisan yang dilengkapi dengan dua buket bunga lily yang wanginya menyebar.

"Terima kasih, atas segalanya. Kuharap kalian baik-baik saja. Mulai sekarang, aku tidak akan ragu lagi. Aku akan menjalani kehidupan ini dengan pilihanku sendiri. Dengan kepercayaanku." Ucapnya. Sebuah senyuman kecil, menjadi tanda kehidupannya.

Gadis itu berbalik, berjalan meninggalkan pemakaman yang sepi itu. masa depan yang tak diketahuinya, tetap dijalaninya dengan penuh kepastian. Dia akan mencoba untuk selalu menjadi lebih baik lagi. Mengubah segalanya, dipenuhi dengan kejujuran. Bukan hanya dusta belaka. Dan juga bukan hanya mimpi yang tak berujung. Dia yakin, semuanya akan tercapai. Pasti.

Pahatan nama yang terukir di batu nisan itu, telah menyimpan banyak kenangan. Suatu saat nanti, kenangan itu akan terlupakan. Tapi dunia akan selalu menjadi saksi bisu dari semua ini.

Hatsune Lenka, 23-01-XXXX

Megurine Luka, 11-06-XXXX

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

No yuri. Syifa membuatnya dengan penuh kepastian #eaa.

Fict ini dibuat untuk mengisi waktu luang.

So,

Mind to Review?


End file.
